shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Common
Introduction Common is the Dice Pirate's cook and current shipwright. Originally employed at Aunt Wammy's Brewery, Common was the head chef and was well respected amongst the customers and his fellow employees. Upon meeting the Dice Pirates, Dice instantly fell in love his cooking and offered him a spot among his nakama, however, Common politely declined. However, an ex-bounty hunter turned pirate attacked Wammy's and a battle between him and the Dice Pirates plus Common. After defeating their foe, Common still declined Dice's invitation, citing a loyalty to Wammy's, however, Aunt Wammy herself appeared and fired him, knowing he wouldn't leave unless prompted. Apearance Being known for his great strength, Common has large forearms and hands, allowing him create his powerful punches. As well, he is the third tallest member of the Dice Pirates after Roddey and Luuger. Prior to the timeskip, he kept his orange hair cropped close to his head. His initial outfit consisted of an unbuttoned black jacket, with a white, untucked undershirt. He also left his tie loose, giving him a rather disheveled appearance. After the timeskip, Common gained a striped orange and black scarf, brown cargo pants and a dark green short sleeve shirt that says MUSCLE in white letters. As well, he grew his hair out to his eyebrows, keeping it unkept, and gained a goatee. Personality/Relationships Personality Common is one of the more excentric members of the Dice Pirates and can often be seen goofing off and flexing his muscles when outside of the kitchen. He is highly protective of his food and respect it to the point of calling it a nakama. He claims that the nurishment contained within the food is as precious to a crew as any weapon or ship, and should be treated with the upmost respect. Common is also very proud of his body and appearance, as he is constantly shown flexing and boasting about how his fists could smash any opposition. As well, he cares for his crewmates very deeply and will be one of the first to help them during a difficult time. He also fancies himself as a great psychiatrist and will try to help his friends out during rough emotional times. Relationships Crew: Common gets along well with the rest of the crew, and is highly respected for his amazing cooking skills and physical strength. Enemies: If anyone harms his nakama or wastes food, he will likely lose control and attack who ever is nearest. As a result, he was regarded as the "Devil's Chef" while at Wammy's for his temper and treatment of unruly visitors. Powers/Abilities Though one of the weaker crewmates of the Dice Pirates, Common still possess abilites far beyond human potential. He has been able to destroy iron frames and even withstand cannon balls to the his chest. Physical Strength Common is physically the most powerful of the Dice pirates. He has been shown to be able to easily unhinge metal doors, break through stone walls, and even squeeze lead into ashes. However, he is still quite gentle and careful with small objects and is not as clumsy as most would think. After the timeskip, Common's raw power has grown significantly. While before he was unable to damage a Pacifista, he can now easily punch through one. Hand-to-Hand Combat While not a martial artist like Seven or Kifer, Common displays incredible skills in boxing and street fighting. Before he was employed at Aunt Wammy's Brewery, he was a world famous boxer who won numerous titles and was considered a "Man of Iron". His jabs could shatter any opponents jaw, and his hooks were known to be deadly. Even after his retirement, Common still maintains his impressive fighting prowess. Speed/Agility Despite his large upper body and rather diminuitive legs, Common actually posesses considerable reserves or speed. He has been shown to dodge bullets, arrows and even lightning bolts. However, as a result of his large torso, he has rather poor agility and acrobatic abilities. By far, he is the least acrobatic and nimble of the Dice Pirates. After the timeskip, Common's speed has increased considerably as he has was able to out run a Rocket Boar, one of the fastest beasts on the Red Line, in order to reach the Dice Pirates reunion spot. Endurance Being a successful boxer in his past life, Common has an incredible pain tolerance and is one of the most durable of the crew. His durability is so great, he was able to take a cannon ball to the chest without flinching, as well, he was able to take several sword wounds to the back and react with little discomfort. After 2 years, Common's endurance has grown significantly. While prior to his training, he was unable to withstand multiple blows from a pacifista, he is now able to take numerous blows from one with little injury. Cooking Skills As a cook, Common is nearly unrivaled. He can prepare any dish within moments and can create a delicious treat using his surroundings. While at Aunt Wammy's Brewery, he was regarded as the best chef and a genius with ingredients. These confectionary talents were his main hook into joining the Dice Pirates. His skills are so high that he is one of the few chefs that has actually given Dice a full stomach. Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:Shipwright Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:Shipwright Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Human Category:Human